


Y'all Basically Married

by Jhellnah



Series: Ho Ho Ho Secret Santa! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, I hope you like it :), JJP being couple goals basically, M/M, fluffy love, i love them like wowww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum and Jinyoung are seniors in college and live together. They love their life together but there's one thing that has been tagged to them:</p><p>“You guys are basically married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y'all Basically Married

**Author's Note:**

> **Jaebum had his natural hair color but changed it between high school and college to his red hair**  
> MAD Era!

Jinyoung ran as fast as he could to the dance studio. He barged right into the studio, all eyes looking his direction in surprise. However when they realized it was him they all sighed and looked at the male that was talking to the instructor. The redhead in question looked at Jinyoung and smiled. 

The tired raven smiled and waved at the older male coming to him. “Hey Jaebum.”

“Hey Jin, what are you doing here?”

Jinyoung took off his backpack and pulled out a box. “You left your lunch at the apartment.”

The redhead blinked before smiling, “Jin you didn't have to run over here. I could have just skipped lunch.”

“But you have a bunch of classes after this one, I don't want you hungry.” The younger pouted. Jaebum sighed but grabbed the box with a smile. He moved and pecked Jinyoung on the lips. “Thanks babe. I’ll text you before I go home.”

“Okay, have fun in dance.”

“Yup!” Jaebum jogged away and Jinyoung could hear Yugyeom shoo him out of the studio “Go away, your husband will see you later!”. 

He gave the auburn the bird before walking out, hearing the younger’s signature laugh. “Children these days.”

\-------------------

Jinyoung and Jaebum have known each other for a long time, going as far back as middle school. Jinyoung was the new student of the school and the teacher told him to sit next to Jaebum. Contrary to his cold exterior, Jaebum was an eccentric boy and accepted the younger with open arms. And since then they were inseparable. 

People called them a coin. Both sides different with interests and personalities but still one whole being. Everywhere one went, the other was right behind him. It came to a point that everyone in middle school thought the two were dating, which the two profusely denied. Though Jaebum actually had a big crush on Jinyoung in middle school and planned to take it to his grave.

By their last year of middle school, the two knew each other as if all their lives. Expressions, thoughts, everything to the point no one even questioned it anymore. The two best friends decided to audition for the same dance academy for high school. 

The two were so excited, practicing everyday, helping each other with choreography ideas. When it was time for their auditions, both did it without mistakes and walked out with hopeful thoughts.

Sadly those hopes were crushed. Jaebum got accepted into the school, but Jinyoung didn’t. The older raven instantly rejected the acceptance letter and Jinyoung was furious. He couldn't understand how the older could throw away an opportunity away. That resulted in a whole week of the two on bad terms until Jaebum couldn't take it anymore and made the younger listen to him.

It may have ended with him confessing by accident and trying to run away, luckily Jinyoung was a fast runner and grabbed Jaebum and kissed him. From there their relationship was cemented. A couple. Lovers. Together forever.  
.  
And they carried that through high school into college. Jaebum was sure to make it known on the first day of college, kissing Jinyoung’s breath away in front of the whole campus and making the younger wear his jacket since (it's not his fault people were hitting on _his_ Jinyoung). It was common knowledge to all their friends they were inseparable. And they liked to tease them. It was when their friends learned about them living off campus together did the infamous saying circle around the two lovers. 

“Y’all basically married.”

It took the two by surprise when Jackson had said that nonchalantly. The rest of their friends looked up and stared at the couple before devious smiles popped up, Yugyeom and Youngjae snickering on the side.

Bambam nodded, “Definitely.”

Jinyoung was quick to wave his friends off with a blush dusting his face, “W-woah guys. What are you-”

Mark shrugged, “Jacks right, you guys are so damn domestic it's almost like I'm watching married life when I'm around you.”

“And you guys _live_ together,” Jackson added, “it's unsaid but everyone knows at this point.”

“Oh my god.” Jaebum slammed his head on the table. “ _Shut up._ ”

“Yeah you guys are making them uncomfortable.” Youngjae defended them, though the smile on his face said he was enjoying it. And the group left it at that with Bambam targeting Jackson and Mark’s relationship instead (those two were way more open to those things and Jackson kept saying they were married since day one openly calling his love for the older blonde, Mark rolling his eyes but not disagreeing).

Though they left it alone after that, the twist of things was Jinyoung actually _wants_ to marry Jaebum. The redhead is the only person he could see himself with, no man or woman could replace his Jaebum. So he does get sad seeing Jaebum’s reactions to “You guys are basically married.”

But he could understand because he himself feels uncomfortable being told that sometimes. It was as if everyone was expecting it soon or something. He decided to just stay quiet about the issue and brush it off.

He silently hoped Jaebum did want to get married deep down inside.

\-------------------

It was the weekend when Jinyoung was awaken by kisses across his back. “Wake up babe.”

Memories of last night came flashing in his mind and he smiled. He whined snuggling more into his pillow, “Later…”

He felt a pat to his arm and the weight next to him disappear, “C’mon, we’re making breakfast.”

The raven mumbled, “Okay okay I’m getting up.” He peeked through one eye and saw a shadow walk out the room. Sighing he sat up groggily and stretched his tight muscles. He felt a dull ache in his lower back but he expected that from the long night the two had (too many rounds he concluded). He picked up one of Jaebum’s shirts and put it on with a pair of boxers. 

He walked out and found Jaebum in nothing but sweats cooking in the kitchen. The redhead was busy cutting vegetables so Jinyoung was able to just stare at the other’s strong bareback. While Jinyoung like being in a shirt and underwear, Jaebum liked being in only pants around the house. It was just another way they were two halves, and the raven found it amusing. But he wasn't complaining because he got to see a very very nice six pack everyday (and gets to be wrecked by the sexy being whenever).

“Are you going to stare at me all day or help?”

Jinyoung blinked away his thoughts and instantly walked over to the other. He kissed Jaebum’s cheek before grabbing a knife and vegetables. “Morning JB.”

“Morning love.”

“Ugh it's too damn early for that.”

“For what?”

Jinyoung looked at the other and saw the infamous innocent look, that was really hiding a knowing smirk. “Don't do that.”

“I'm not doing anything, _love_.”

The raven rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on cutting the food hearing the older laugh.

“You're so fun to tease.”

“Shut up Jae.”

\--------------------

The two lovers were sitting in bed one night in silence. The two were graduating in one month, leaving their friends and old life for a new one. Jaebum was becoming a dance teacher at the University while Jinyoung was becoming a dance instructor at the academy he applied to all those years ago (yes the same one who denied him, the irony).

Jinyoung turned his body to his lover, “Hey Jae…”

Jaebum copied his actions and gave his undivided attention. Jinyoung bit his lip. “I'm nervous.”

The older male traced the younger’s cheek, “What are you nervous about?”

“Graduated. Leaving school. Us. Our jobs. Us.”

Jaebum chuckled, “You said us twice.”

Jinyoung pouted and hit Jaebum’s shoulder, “ _Babe!_ ”

“Sorry,” Jaebum smile fell, “why are you nervous about us?”

“I don't know… I just feel like, like are we ready? For adult life, to not have school as a crutch for us to be together. Because our relationship is going to change after we graduate. We’ll be working for the _both_ of us, pay bills together, keep living life together.”

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows. “What's so wrong with that?”

“Nothing. I don't know. It just feels like once we graduate we’ll really be like a…”

“Like a what.”

“...married couple…”

Once he heard Jaebum’s sigh he knew he messed up. “Please don't get mad! I know you don't like people talking about it. I'm not saying we are going to be one or anything, not even saying we have to get marr-”

Jaebum was quick to put a finger on the raven’s running mouth. “Shh let me talk.”

Jinyoung kept quiet and Jaebum sighed. “Jinyoung, honestly I felt like we’ve been married and life partners since we’ve moved together. But I don't want to actually marry you-”

Jinyoung's eyes went wide and Jaebum shook his head. “Let me finish. I don't want to marry you- yet. I don't want to do it when everyone expects it. I want to do it when _I_ feel like it's right. When _we’re_ ready. I don't like them talking about it because I know you feel disappointed whenever you think about it and don't try to deny, I see it all in your eyes.”

Jaebum held Jinyoung’s cheek with a soft smile. “I love you Jin, you're my world and have been for so long and going to be in the future too. You just have to be patient. We’ll get there one day.”

The younger male smiled before moving and giving the older a long kiss. He pulled away slightly and spoke as their lips brushed, “I love you too. I’ll wait for that day.”

Jaebum pulled him back and kissed him hard and Jinyoung wrapped his arm around his neck.

Knowing it was soon to come, Jinyoung suddenly like the phrase because now it was true.

_We are basically married._


End file.
